


stealing stuff

by TheSeerOfTime



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Height Differences, M/M, i wrote the headcanon earlier so i had to, idk - Freeform, james steals ian's stuff, kinda dialogue heavy, not so hateshippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeerOfTime/pseuds/TheSeerOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James steals Ian's shirt, just because.</p>
<p>[ a different universe from my other caddimoose fic, lmao. in which ian isn't pining for james. and another short fic! because i can't write long things! ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	stealing stuff

Ian glanced around his room, mostly looking at the floor. Laziness decided he'd just wear yesterday's shirt, but where did it go? He was pretty sure it'd ended up on the floor.

Strangely enough, however, _James's_ shirt was still there, thrown haphazardly into a pile. Out of curiosity, Ian picked it up, only to find that the article of clothing he was looking for was not under it.

This was odd, and frankly, getting on his nerves. He was so sure it was--

Just as he was about to make a comment about the situation, James entered the room, holding a mug of what could of been tea or coffee, Ian couldn't tell from where he was.

While also wearing Ian's purple flannel, which was too big on him.

"What on Earth are you looking for?" He commented, raising an eyebrow. How he knew Ian was looking for something, that was anyone's guess. Maybe it was the fact he was still holding James's shirt.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" He didn't mean it to, but after Ian said that, he realized it came out a little harsher than he intended.  _Crap._ He just wanted to know, that was all.

"Is it really that bad a thing? Jeez, then, I'll give it ba--"

He was swiftly cut off by the other, shaking his head dismissively. "No, James, it's fine, keep it on if you want." 

"Then why did you seem annoyed?" James leaned against the doorframe, taking a somewhat slow, drawn-out drink of whatever he had. His voice was definitely laced with curiosity and slightly confusion.

"Didn't mean to." As he was speaking, he plopped himself back on his bed. "Just kinda came out that way. Sorry, then."

"Admit, though." Even if he wasn't looking, Ian could tell there was a smirk on the other's face. It was evident through his tone.

"Admit what, exactly?"

James pushed himself away from the doorframe, making his way over. "That even if you're pretending you're annoyed, you actually _like_ how I look in your dumb shirt." By the time he'd finished speaking, he'd already sat down, careful not to spill the content of his mug.

"Well, okay. Maybe. But I don't appreciate you taking my stuff,  _again._ " A low, sort-of chuckle came from Ian. Perfect moment for a dumb self-referencing joke. He moved slightly, so there would be just a bit _less_ room. Just because. "And my shirt isn't dumb, thank you very much."

"Whatever." James huffed out, despite the grin spreading on his face. "And for the record, it is dumb." With a slightly joking glare, he took another drink, another long and sort of drawn-out one.

"Says the person _still wearing it."_  

"I repeat my earlier statement. Whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this because i never write fluff
> 
> and its up to the reader as to what happened prior to this fic lmao  
> let your imagination run wild
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!! ❤❤❤


End file.
